


System Shutdown

by Hecking_Tired



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, He dies but it's not permanent, M/M, Open Ending (?), Theres some fluff in there I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecking_Tired/pseuds/Hecking_Tired
Summary: RK900 thinks about his partnership with Detective Reed before he shuts down.





	System Shutdown

_‘It's so easy to fall in love,’ Nines thought. ‘So many small, meaningful moments pile up before you finally realize. Lingering stares, bright smiles, shared laughter. All these moments add up before it hits you.’ It had hit him, just as the bullet hit right below his therium pump. Time slowed as he fell to the ground, and he reflected on the last six months._

**-6 Months Ago-**

Nines had secured a job at the DPD and was called into Captain Fowler's office to be assigned his partner and his first case. He walked in and found Gavin cursing up a storm.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Fowler? I don't need a partner, especially not Connor's twin!” The captain slowly shook his head, hand on his forehead as if he had a headache. Nines wouldn't be surprised if he did. “Gavin, you are the only one in the precinct without a partner. Nines has been assigned to you during this case, deal with it.”

“Like hell I'm dealing with it!” Gavin whips around to face him. “Let's get this over as fast as possible, got it?” Nines nods, and watches as he storms out of the small office. Captain Fowler turns to him. “I sent you an email with the case file, did you read it?” He had, in fact, read it. There was a lead that indicated a red ice dealer located in a nearby neighborhood.

The desk across from Detective Reed's was unsurprisingly vacant, and he sat down to work. Half an hour passed before he was joined by his partner, who had decided the best approach to the situation was 'maybe if I ignore it, it will go away’. Childish.

Nines started reviewing the case file, looking up a few times to catch his partner staring at him. Both refused to say anything until he couchair.take any more of the strained silence.

“Detective, we should get going to check the lead.” Gavin made no move to get up, so Nines took his jacket from the chair. He wasn't going to fail because his partner refused to cooperate. “Hey, that's my jacket you prick!” Gavin shouted as he followed him out of the bullpen.

A memorable start to their partnership.

**-4 Months Ago-**

Two months of successful cases and close calls had dissipated the hostility between Detective Reed and Nines. They weren't friends, per se, but nobody could deny they made an excellent team. Nines was still surprised when he received a text from him on a Saturday morning.

_Detective Reed: Do you have a few minutes?_

He did, in fact, have a few minutes. 

_> Yes, why? Is something wrong?_

_Detective Reed: I need your help with something, nothing is wrong…. Yet_

_> What do you mean, “Yet”?_

_Detective Reed: I found a kitten in an alley on my way home. Can you help me catch it?_

_> On my way._

He had a feeling this was going to take more than a few minutes. And he was very correct. 

Arriving at the scene, he found the detective trying to squeeze himself behind the dumpster. A small calico kitten was hissing and swiping at his leg. It was obviously malnourished, and very unhappy that someone was trying to pick it up.

“What are you looking at? Just help me get the kitten from behind here.” Detective Reed struggled to gently push the fluffy ball of rage to the other side, where his partner waited. All he got for his efforts was an angry kitten clawing its way up his leg. He stumbled from behind the dumpster, while Nines tried to dislodge the pissed off kitten.

It mewled in outrage when he succeeded and proceeded to bite the android. When that proved useless, the kitten gave up and continued complaining loudly. “Are you alright, Detective?” Nines wasn't surprised when he responded with, “Yeah, I'm fine.” What did surprise him was when he added, “It's my day off, you don't have to call me 'Detective’, just use my first name.” 

“Ok, Gavin.”

-3 Months Ago-

A tentative friendship was born while they took care of the kitten. When the question of a name came up, Gavin immediately suggested “Tiny”, to which Tiny responded by swatting his hand. 

He would visit the apartment regularly to play with the kitten, and spend time with Gavin. “You know, Tiny likes you better.” He said one Sunday afternoon. “I don't know why she would, you spend more time with her.” Nines responded. Tiny just continued playing with a discarded piece of string.

**-Current-**

Gavin rushed to Nine’s side and caught him just before he hit the cold concrete. He held him close as therium soaked through his jacket, and onto his hands. “You can't die here Nines, not like this… Don't you fucking dare!” There was fear in his voice as tears trailed down his face, falling to join the growing pool of blue blood. 

Nines felt the bullet meant for Gavin bury itself deeper in his hardware, causing his internal systems to begin to fail.

**> SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN 5:00< **

His LED shone bright red, the second realization hitting home. Not that he would die, but that he would be leaving Gavin. He would be leaving him, and never get the chance to tell him how he felt. Panic set in, destroying any ability to think clearly.

**> SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN 4:00< **

Gavin refused to leave his side as backup arrived. “Just hold on a little longer!” he begged. “Help is here.” Two officers went to apprehend the shooter as a technician approached the injured android.

**> SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN 3:00< **

The first step was removing the bullet, then stopping the bleeding. The bullet was stubborn, refusing to leave its new home in his chest without a fight. Warning messages and damage diagnostics filled his vision, while his processors were preoccupied with the pain. The pain. He was sure that if Gavin wasn't there, he would have let himself shut down to make it end.

>strong>>SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN 2:00<

The technician hurried to stop the bleeding once the bullet was free. A sealant was applied to the exposed tubes, but nothing could be done for the therium pump at the scene. The bullet had damaged it badly when it buried itself. Nines knew he would shut down, and reason stated he could be reactivated after necessary repairs. It was hard to listen to reason at a time like this.

**> SHUTDOWN IMMINENT IN 1:00< **

He managed to choke out a single word.

“Gavin…”

He reached out to his partner, who took his hand and held it close to his heart. Nines could feel the frantic beats.

“You'll be okay, we're going to get you to the nearest repair shop and you'll be okay…” Gavin was trying to convince himself, as much as comfort him.

**> SHUTTING DOWN.< **

The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Gavin's tear-stained face, the last thing he heard was him begging for him not to go.

Nines’ last thought before his systems fully shut down was wishing he could wipe the tears away.


End file.
